


You And I

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Songfic, Swearing, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Loosely based on the song You And I by PVRIS, you and Bucky broke up weeks ago and have been picking little fights ever since. Why is that?(Part 2 based on Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 14, 2016 on Tumblr._
> 
> I say loosely because there's only one direct lyric in this fic, however, it does reference the song and some lyrics that I changed a bit, but I tried to make the story fit the story of the song somewhat!

"Bucky, hand me the remote." You complained.

"No. I want to watch this." He told you.

"You don't even know what this is. Hand me the remote so I can change the channel to the news." You started to get irritated.

"I'd rather watch this." He didn't take his attention away from the TV.

"Bucky, I'm going to slap you." You said.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

After a few months of being broken up with Bucky, you would have thought that things would be okay. You guys ended on mutual feelings and thought the awkwardness would eventually go away, but no. All it was was bickering, twenty-four-seven.

You tried to be nice to Bucky, but it didn't seem to be working.

Day in and day out, bickering back in forth between you two.

"Where's the yogurt?" You asked Bucky a few days later while you both stood in the kitchen.

"I don't know." He said, as he tossed something in the garbage.

"Hey! Wasn't that mine?" You yelled at him with leftovers Bucky just threw away.

"Don't know, don't care. It was taking up space in the fridge." He said and walked out.

You rolled your eyes, deciding you needed to rant.

"Steve." You said as you knocked on his door. He called out to let yourself in.

"What's up?" He asked you.

"Can you talk?"

\---

_1\. "Makes sense. Always hanging around with the angry one." He told you._

_"What does that mean?" You asked._

_"You're always angry at everyone and everything. It makes sense. You hang out with Banner a lot."_

_2\. "Move a bit quicker." Bucky called from behind you. "Man, always in my way."_

_"What? You could have easily walked around me." You argued back._

_"Not really. You're all over the place."_

_3\. "Could you pass the salt?" You asked across the table. Bucky didn't budge. "Hey, Bucky, please."_

_"Did you say something?" Sarcasm, of course._

"And that's just a few." You sighed and told Steve.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you guys still have feelings for one another, and picking little arguments is just your way of handling it?" Steve asked you.

"There's no way that's possible." You told Steve.

"Why did you guys break up, again?" He asked.

You shrugged. "We thought we weren't a good match anymore. We didn't think being in a group like this was suitable for a relationship." You told him.

"And do you like fighting with Bucky?" Steve asked.

"What? No way." You told him, confused why he even had to ask this.

"Why not?"

"Because...uh, well, I guess I just don't like the thought of fighting with someone I care about-" And you stopped yourself from talking.

Steve didn't say anything, but he gave you _the look._ So, you just stood up and led yourself out of his room. And you walked the other way immediately when you saw Bucky.

\---

"We need to talk." You told Bucky when you found him down in the kitchen a few nights later when no one else was awake.

"What about?" He asked, seemingly clueless.

You rolled your eyes. "Us."

"What about _us_?" He asked. " _Us_ ended weeks ago."

"Can we meet in the middle?" You asked Bucky. "We don't need to get back together; I just want the bickering to end." You asked him.

"Don't know how much of that I can promise," Bucky said and tried to walk out of the kitchen. When he tried to turn the corner, he cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" You ran over to him, but also got hurt. Shocked.

"You won't resolve anything-" Tony's voice ran through a speaker. "So Cap and I took matters into our own hands," Tony said.

"What?" You and Bucky asked.

"You both shall spend as long as it takes in this room to resolve the bickering problem. Good luck!" Steve said, and the speaker turned off.

"Looks like we're stuck." You said and sat on the tile ground.

For the first few hours, neither of you said a word to each other. That was until all your thoughts started to take over your mind and want to speak.

"Can you just tell me why?" You asked.

"Why what?"

"Stop playing dumb." You said. "Why do you bicker with me so much?"

Bucky sighed. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Why do you always seem to keep them going?"

It was like you were on autopilot. "Because I miss it." You said quickly.

"Miss what?"

"Just talking to you. I miss being able to talk to you for no reason." You admitted. "Now, please answer my question."

"I don't know," Bucky said. You knew he was lying, but you just chose to give up and accept it.

And before you knew it, more hours had passed, and the sun was rising. "Rise and shine!" Rang through the same speakers that talked to you last night.

Neither you nor Bucky slept last light. To be fair, you were locked in a kitchen, not a good place to sleep.

The speaker was turned off again, and you looked to Bucky. "Listen." You told Bucky. "I have a theory that might come from Steve."

Bucky didn't reply, and you didn't wait for one. "Steve thinks our bickering comes from us still having feels for one another." You told him.

"That's crazy. We ended on the same feelings." Bucky said, very quickly.

"Okay, but didn't we go a whole night without picking a single fight?" You asked. He didn't nod, or shake his head, or even move. " _If you and I can make it through a night, then you and I can keep our love alive_." You said.

"Love?" Bucky said. "You love me?"

You didn't say anything.

"Because, god damn, I love you."


	2. Love Me Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd, you and Bucky are back together. But recently, you've been feeling like he doesn't want to be with you. You keep trying to confront him, but he seems to get around answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted on May 18, 2016 on Tumblr. ___
> 
> __Also loosely based on the song. More so based on the idea of loving harder than actual lyrics._ _
> 
> ___You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_ _ _

"Where are you?" You asked into the phone.

"What do you mean? I'm at the facility. Where else would I be?" Bucky asked.

You sighed. "Out? At a restaurant? For our date night?"

"Oh _shit_ ," Bucky said. "I thought that was tomorrow."

"Alright. We'll schedule it for next week, then." You said and hung up.

\---

You wished Bucky would say goodnight to you or have him tell you he loves you.

You always went to bed without hearing anything from Bucky. Maybe his hate was coming back. Maybe you two weren't meant to be together after all.

It was late now, and there was a slight knock at your door. When the door opened, Bucky peaked in.

"Hey." You said.

"Hey. Can I borrow your headphones?" He asked.

You sighed. "They're on my desk."

He walked in a grabbed the headphones. "Thanks! You're the best." He started to walk out.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"Night."

\---

"Have you seen Bucky?" You asked when you found Steve in the kitchen. 

"Yeah, he should be outside," Steve answered and continued to rummage through the fridge.

You sighed. "Something wrong?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah... Just worrying."

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Steve smiled. You nodded again and started heading for the door to find Bucky. You had asked him to talk with you, and once again, he forgot.

"Buck?" You called. "Are you out here?"

Bucky came around the corner looking red and out of breath. "Hey, babe." He smiled. "What's up?"

"Where were you?" You asked.

"I've been out here, working." He said quickly.

"We were supposed to talk..." You said. "I _really_ want to talk to you, Bucky."

He walked over to you and grabbed your hands. "I'm sorry I forgot; I've been busy." He said. "Here, I'll make a reservation for a nice dinner tonight, and we'll talk then," Bucky told you.

You nodded, not really expecting him to go through with it. "Just text me the plan." You said and walked away. He seemed like he was keeping secrets...and that didn't sit very well with you.

\---

You talked to Clint, Wanda, and Natasha and even asked Vision if he had any idea of what the hell is going on with Bucky.

He hasn't been saying _I love you_ or even showing that he even likes you. It's starting to hurt, and you really can't wait for this dinner to talk to him about it.

You wanted to meet Bucky there, just in case things went bad and you needed to get away. He told you he was okay with meeting there, not even asking why.

You saw Bucky and walked to where he was seated. Sitting across from him, he smiled at you. "Hey!" He said.

"Hi." You said, a bit nervous.

Before you two could get any more words out, a waiter came over and started talking to you about the restaurant.

Once the waiter took your drink orders, you both began to look at the menu. And a few minutes of silence, minus the quick _'what are you getting?'_ comment, the waiter came back over.

When the waiter left again, Bucky seemed lost. He was staring at you, but not saying anything. You said his name once, but it was almost as if he was sleeping with his eye open.

You grabbed his hand in an attempt to bring him back to Earth. "What, huh? Hi."

"What was that?" You asked.

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes, and it got me thinking about you." He said.

Your heart dropped. This conversation was going to be harder.

"So, can we talk?" You asked.

Bucky took a sip of his drink and nodded. "Go for it."

You didn't know how to word it, so you just spit it out. "I feel like you don't love me anymore."

"W-what?" He asked. "Why do you think that?" Bucky asked, like what you were saying was insane.

"We never see each other anymore. You always forget about things we have planned. And you _never_ tell me you love me. Even when I tell you, it's just a quick _bye!_ "

Bucky frowned. "I'm sorry, baby." He said to you.

"I mean, like after that night we got back together, things were going good, but like this past month, I've felt like you just want to break it off again." You babbled.

"No!" Bucky said. "I don't want to lose you again. I'm very grateful that we got back together, and I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you again." Bucky told you.

"Then why don't I ever see you? Or go out? Or even spend time together? What the hell is going on?" You asked. "Bucky, I think we should take a break. Or tell me something I need to know."

"No, no, I want to be with you," Bucky told you.

"Then tell me you love me." You said quickly.

Bucky hesitated. "Okay." You sighed and went to stand up. "I'll see you around."

Bucky pulled out his wallet and threw some money on the table. He grabbed your hand and ran out of the restaurant with you, gesturing for you to get into the car.

You hesitantly got in the car, and he started to drive. A few minutes later, he spoke. "You've been wondering where I've been and what I've been doing, yes?"

You nodded slightly. "Alright. Let's get out of the car, then." He said when the car came to a stop at some random place near a forest.

You got out of the car with Bucky, slowly following where he was leading you. He took you to what looked to be a cabin, and opened the door.

"This is what I've been working on." He said and flipped the lights on.

You put your hands over your mouth, in awe. Bucky smiled at you, hoping that you'd realize that he does love you- harder than you ever thought.

He had totally changed how the cabin looked. He added in so many details, like painted walls, photos you love (which includes your favorites of you and him), a desk for you to work at, and a bed. Near the top, there was a sign nailed to the wall at a slight angle with the words " _The Getaway."_

"Bucky..." You said quietly.

"I could tell you get stressed and needed a place to escape. Steve also told me that if I want to keep you, I had to love you harder. It's not possible for me to love you any harder than I already do because I love you _so_ much that there is no room to grow. And I really hope this helps show it."

You gave Bucky a hug, and he kissed you. "I love you." You said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
